A Shining Collection
by Kyoko Sakuma
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Have you ever wondered what Nittle Grasper was like before the band was formed? I did. I decided to write this to show the origin of our beloved 'Graspers. A singer needs a band, a band needs a singer! What will happen?
1. A New Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Gravitation, the 'Graspers in any form, Tokyo High, Ryuichi -though I WANT TO-, his singing voice -I WANT THAT, TOO-, Norikko, Tohma, the song Sleepless Beauty -it belongs to The Seeker-, or the song "Shining Collection". Thankyou, Murakami-sama. **

* * *

_**A Shining Collection**_

Ryuichi Sakuma wandered down the school hall, swinging his pass around one finger as he did so. He was 17 years old, a senior at Tokyo High School, and loving life. He came to the freshman bulletin board, and, as the 'straight-A' student he was, naturally, he stopped to look.

The notices were the usual- PTA reminders, Spirit Day flyers, and help wanted ads. One thing, however, caught his eye...

There, pinned for all to see, on purple printer paper, was a sign-up sheet for the school talent show, entitled "A Shining Collection". Ryuichi smirked. That music stuff was for losers with too much time on their hands.

He continued down the hall lost in thought. _"Hmm... I can sing pretty well, but why should I waste my time on stupid things like talent shows? I have to study if I want to get into a good college."_

Deep within his mind, he pictured the look on his father's face if he knew what his son was doing all those nights when he was home alone. He had not been studying as he had told his father, but singing. He would stand in his basement with a broom-less broomstick and sing his heart out, a cappella. He had even began writing his own song. Without realizing what he was doing, he began to sing softly to himself:

"Tooku de me o, hikarasete, mezameru monotachi, ma-a-a-tte iru..."

"OW! Sorry! Sorry! So sorry!"

Ryuichi stared at the boy he had just collided with, who was now lying on the floor, reaching for his black bowler hat, which he placed neatly on his head. The boy had light blonde hair, green eyes not unlike his own, and a tall, slender figure. He stood up and bowed, holding his hat to his head.

"So sorry!"

"Nah, it's okay, don't worry about it. What's your name?"

The boy stood up straight. "Tohma Seguchi. Senior year. 18 years old."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ryuichi Sakuma. Senior year. 17 years old."

The two walked down the hallway.

"What homeroom are you in?" Ryuichi asked.

"I was in 1-5, but I got switched to 2-7 today. That's why I was wandering around the

hallway. I'm lost."

"I'm in 2-7! I'll show you where it is."

The two continued down the hall. When they were a few yards from 2-7, a girl with purple, curly pigtails exited a classroom. She smiled when she saw them and waved, yelling, "Hey, Tohma-kun!"

"Hey, Nori-chan. How's freshman year so far?"

"Dull!"

"Very funny, Nori-chan. You should pay attention, though."

She stuck her tongue out in response.

"Oh, by the way, Norikko, this is Ryuichi Sakuma."

"Nice to meet you, Norikko." _She was cuuuuute..._

"Hey! My real name's Norikko Utame, but you can call me Hyper Little Nori!" she said with a smile.

"Well, um, 'Hyper Little Nori', it's nice to meet you."

"Aw, she's just joking around, Ryuichi. You can just call her Nori-chan."

"Tohmaaaaa! You're no fuuuuun!"

"Well, excuse me."

"Hey, uh," Ryuichi started, trying to stop the fighting, "How do you two know each other?"

"We live on the same street," said Norikko.

"Oh." Ryuichi wondered how close their houses were.

The three continued down the hallway, passing room 2-7.

"So, what do you guys do for fun?" asked Ryuichi.

"Well, we both play keyboards. We want to start a band, but we're missing one thing: a singer," said Tohma.

Ryuichi felt his heart stop.

"A... a singer?"

"Yup! Just give us a singer and we're a real band!" said Norikko excitedly.

"I... um..." If he was going to do this he was going to do it once and for all.

"What, Ryu-chan?"

"I... I know a singer who would be happy to be in your band." The damage was

done.

"Really? Who?" said Tohma.

"M... me."

Norikko and Tohma exchanged excited looks and said in unison, "REALLY?!? THAT IS SO COOL!"

"Heh... heh?"

"Come by my house later and we'll try out some songs!" said Tohma.

"Sure, okay."

The bell rang to signal the end of the period and the start of a new friendship.

* * *

**So, hate me? Wanna kill me? Wanna hunt me down and stab me until I bleed a horrible death in hellish agony forever and ever? Well, you can't because that would make my cat, Onyx, an orphan. NY-CHAN! You can't be orphaned! I love you, Ny-chan! (said Nee-chahn.) "Please don't kill my Kyoko!"**

**Ny-chan requests that you R+R, pretty please.**

**Are you so cruel that you would say no to my black kitty??? Animal-hater. I love my Ny-chan.**


	2. Song of Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Gravitation, the 'Graspers in any form, Tokyo High, Ryuichi though I WANT TO, his singing voice I WANT THAT, TOO, Norikko, Tohma, the song Sleepless Beauty it belongs to The Seeker, or the song "Shining Collection". Thankyou, Murakami-sama. And I don't own the daibutsu either. I've been there though. If you ever go to Japan, I highly reccomend seeing it. The squirrels are friendly there...**

Ryuichi arrived outside the address Tohma had given him. Tohma lived in a house just outside of Tokyo. He breathed out slowly and said to himself, "Well, this is it."

He rang the doorbell and waited a total of 3 seconds before hearing muffled speech that went something like:

"I GOT IT!"

"NORIKKO! THIS IS OUR HOUSE! I'LL GET THE DOOR, GOT IT?!?"

"NOOOO! NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST!"

"FINE!"

"HEY, TOHMA! YOU CAN'T PUSH! MEANIE!"

"CAN AND WILL!"

About 2 seconds later, Tohma appeared at the door and leaned in the doorframe casually, and said, "Oh, hey, Ryuichi. I thought I heard the doorbell ring."

Ryuichi held in a laugh and said, "Hey, Tohma."

"Come on in!" said Norikko cheerfully as she popped up from behind Tohma, her hair falling out of her pigtails.

Ryuichi followed the two to Tohma's basement, where two keyboards were set up in the corner, a microphone between them.

"Wow..." breathed Ryuichi.

"Neat, huh?" said Tohma, a proud look on his face, "We practice down here."

He walked to one of the keyboards and Norikko followed. "What are you going to sing?" she asked.

"Um... huh?"

"Well, you've got to try out, silly!" said Norikko.

"Okay... I guess I'll sing a song I'm writing myself."

"Okay!" Norikko said with a smile. She and Tohma grabbed two pillows from a nearby couch and plopped down on them in front of the mic.

Ryuichi walked hesitantly to the microphone, then held it in his hand and let his breath out slowly. He could hear the music in his head. He looked up, completely transformed, and began to sing.

_"Tooku de me o, hikarasete! Mezameru monotachi, matte iru! Yoru no jouheki, sasowarete! Utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni! Deguchi no nai! Shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara! Kuzureru hodo! Itsowari o misete! Umarekawareru anata yo hitori, hohoemanaide, hitomi o irodoru! Nozonda sekai ga totsuzen, hai ni natte mo, kiseki ni mada, meguriaeru, sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni!"_

Ryuichi stepped away from the microphone. "Well?"

Tohma and Norikko were speechless.

"Ryuichi..." Tohma began, "We couldn't have gotten a better singer if we went to the daibutsu and prayed for the rest of our lives!"

"YAY RYU-CHAN!"

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Norikko and Tohma at the same time. "You're so in!" yelled Norikko.

"All right then," said Tohma, "All bands have to have exposure. What should we do?"

"Well..." said Ryuichi, "The school's having a talent show. We could try out."

"Okay, let's do that. Ryuichi- You need to finish that song ASAP. Norikko- As soon as he's done we can start working on the music for it."

"Okay!" Norikko said with a smile.

"Fine by me," said Ryuichi. He pulled a notebook out of his backpack and started writing.

_"Hmmm..."_ he thought as he wrote down what he had so far, _"Muku na mama de, sarasarete, hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni, migaku houseki, te no naka no, hibi ni sae kizukihajimeteru, tsumetai te ga, nukeochita toge o hirou kara, madoromu hi ga, kusuburitsuzukeru, ima mo todokanu, hikari no, yukue, azayaka ni mau, omoi o egakou, michibiku, kotoba ga, koborete, shimawanu you ni, utsuru toki o, osorenaide, deguchi mo naku, kuzureochiru, umarekawari no, anata yo, hitori, hohoemanaide, hitomi o irodoru, nozonda, sekai ga, totsuzen, hai ni natte mo, kiseki wa mada, megurikuru, todokanu, hikari no, yukue, azayaka ni mau, omoi o egakou, michibiku, kotoba ga, koborete, shimawanu you ni, utsuru toki o, osorenaide, sotto, dakishimete, zutto, tsukamaete, motto, kokoro made, kowasu you ni."_

"Finished!" he yelled.

"Seriously? That was fast," said Tohma.

Tohma and Norikko looked at the lyrics.

"It's... written in English characters..." stammered Norikko.

"Yeah," Ryuichi explained, "I can't write hiragana, and I can just barely write katakana. Don't even ask me about kanji."

"Why don't you sing it and I'll write it down," offered Tohma.

"'Kay."

When he was finished, Tohma and Norikko jumped into action. Tohma suggested that Norikko say some parts with him, as an echo effect, and Norikko and Ryuichi quickly agreed. Norikko went to her keyboard and worked on an intro. Then, the three of them worked on adding music to the whole thing.

Ryuichi went home that night, his first experience in a band still fresh in his mind.

**So? You likey so far? Ny-chan thanks you for being kind to his master. And thanks to Kana-chan, my beta reader. Ny-chan waves to you before resuming his biting of the pillow. Please R+R! More reviews means more story!**


	3. A Band by Any Other Name

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Gravitation, the 'Graspers in any form, Tokyo High, Ryuichi -though I WANT TO-, his singing voice -I WANT THAT, TOO-, Norikko, Tohma, the song Sleepless Beauty -it belongs to The Seeker-, or the song "Shining Collection". Thankyou, Murakami-sama. I am very sorry about this chapter, for it is probably the weirdest one I've written so far... hahaha I know it's a corny excuse for the name, but it's all I could think of! Thanks to Kana-chan and Ny-chan.**

* * *

"Hey, Ryu-chan!" Norikko yelled when he walked up the pathway to the school. She waved him over to a bench she and Tohma were sitting on.

"Hey, Nori-chan."

"Ryuichi, we've got a bit of a problem," Tohma began.

"What?" Ryuichi said, sensing the worried look on Tohma's face.

"Well... bands signing up for the show have to have a name. We could just pick the first thing that pops into our heads, but then, what if we make it big? If we pick something like 'The Fluffy-Fluffs', we'll have to see it on CD covers for the rest of our lives!"

"So, we've got to pick a name?"

"Yup," said Norikko.

"Okay then, let's try and think of one."

For the next few minutes, they all attempted to come up with a name, but, when the bell rang, they still didn't have one.

"Gaaah!" yelled Tohma when he sat at his desk in 2-7, "WE SHOULD HAVE JUST GONE WITH THE FLUFFY-FLUFFS!"

"Very funny, Tohma," Ryuichi said, "I'm sure we'll think of something."

The biology teacher, Ukai-sensei, walked in and said, "Class, today we'll be going outside to classify plants!"

The class erupted into groans.

"Hey, come on now, all the other grades are doing it for their science classes too! And, you get to skip three classes!"

The entire class ran for the door and out to the courtyard.

"Hey, Norikko!" Tohma yelled as he waved to her.

"Hey, Tohma-kun! Hey, Ryu-chan!"

Ryuichi waved reflexively. Meanwhile, Tohma had spotted someone else.

"Hello, Mika-san!" he said, bowing respectfully to a passing sophomore with long brown hair and more curves than an Irish road.

"Hey, Tohma-kun!"

"How are Eiri and Tatsuha?"

"Eiri's being bullied about his hair and eyes again."

"Not again!"

"Oh, yes."

"How is baby Tatsuha?"

"He's fine, fine."

"Glad to hear it."

"Well, I better catch up with my class."

"Okay. See you around, Mika-san!"

Ryuichi smirked at the look of longing in Tohma's eyes.

"Girlfriend?"

"Hah! I wish. Nah, she's just a friend. I love her alot, though. Her name's Mika Uesugi."

"I'm guessing Eiri and Tatsuha are her brothers?"

"Yup. Poor Eiri doesn't look Japanese at all. He's a blondie and he has golden eyes. He's being bullied alot about it. The poor kid's only ten. I know this guy in America that he might like... maybe sometime after we graduate I could take him there."

"That's thoughtful," remarked Norikko.

"Well... NORIKKO! WHAT'S WITH YOUR HAND?!?"

Norikko and Ryuichi looked at her hand, and, sure enough, it was red and bumpy.

"AAAAAAH!" yelled Norikko.

"Ukai-sensei!" yelled Ryuichi, "Norikko's hand is having some kind of reaction!"

Ukai-sensei hurried over and said as he pointed to the plants she had been picking, "No wonder, those are nettles. They leave stinging red bumps all over whatever touches them. Let's get you to the nurse."

Ryuichi and Tohma offered to take her there. When they went inside, the nurse interrogated Norikko.

"What plant was it?"

"Ukai-sensei said they were... nittles...?"

"It's nettles, dearie. Did you just brush them or actually grasp them?"

"Grasp them."

"I see. Kikko!" she yelled to the assistant, "Step on it! We've got another nettle grasper!" She leaned down to Tohma, Ryuichi, and Norikko and said, "I keep telling the principal to get someone to get rid of them. You're not the first case we've had lately." She shook her head gravely.

Ryuichi and Tohma tried not to laugh. They were told to wait outside for Norikko, and they went to sit on the bench outside the nurse's office. They exploded into laughter as soon as the door was shut.

"Nettle grasper?!?" Tohma said in between laughs.

"Jeez!" yelled Ryuichi, "How corny is that?!?"

They kept laughing for a while, until, finally, Norikko came out with her hand in bandages.

"She smeared some stuff on my hand and bandaged it up and said not to touch anyone. Good thing Ukai-sensei is so smart. He's soooo dreamy..."

"Hey, Norikko... You're now an official... NETTLE GRASPER!" yelled Tohma as he and Ryuichi lost it once again.

"Hey, it's not my fault I didn't know they were nittles," she said with a pout.

"Nettles, Nori-chan, nettles," corrected Ryuichi.

"Nettles, nittles, whatever!"

"Hey... that sounds slightly cool... Nettle Grasper..." Tohma mused.

"Oh, gods, Tohma," said Norikko as she rolled her eyes, "I am NOT a nittle grasper!"

"Nettle," said Ryuichi.

"WHATEVER!" Norikko yelled.

"No, seriously!" Tohma said, "It sounds really cool! Nittle Grasper, Nittle Grasper, Nittle Grasper!"

"Don't tell me..." Ryuichi said as it hit him.

"Don't say it!" warned Norikko.

"We should call our band Nittle Grasper!" shouted Tohma excitedly.

"HE SAID IT!"

"Hey, you have a better idea?"

The hall fell silent.

"That's what I thought. So, we are Nittle Grasper! Hear us ROAR!"

"Grr," Norikko said sarcastically.

* * *

**Well, this has been a weird chapter... I'm sorry, readers, but, hey, do you have a better idea for how they could get the name? Ny-chan requests that you R+R, pretty please. -Ny-chan yawns- NY-CHAN! DON'T BE SO RUDE! SHOW SOME INTEREST! Oy. **


	4. Like Father, Like Son

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Gravitation, the 'Graspers in any form, Tokyo High, Ryuichi -though I WANT TO-, his singing voice -I WANT THAT, TOO-, Norikko, Tohma, the song Sleepless Beauty -it belongs to The Seeker-, or the song "Shining Collection". Thankyou, Murakami-sama. Heeheehee... I like Ryu-chan's dad. He's fun to write about. Thanks to Kana-chan and Ny-chan. **

The "Nittle Graspers" went straight to Tohma's house after school. They flopped onto the couch in the basement and started discussing the song.

"What should we call it?" Tohma asked.

"Hmm... It's so beautiful... how about... Sleepless Beauty?"

"Sounds good. Random, but good," said Ryuichi.

"Okay, then. 'Sleepless Beauty' by Nittle Grasper," concluded Tohma as he scribbled away in his notebook.

"Let's work on it," said Norikko.

They played the song over and over, perfecting it as they did so. When they were finished, it was already dark.

"I better get home," said Ryuichi, thinking of his father.

"Okay. Bye, Ryu-chan!"

"See you tomorrow."

He took the subway to his neighborhood. Once there, he walked down the street to his house and climbed the stairs, worrying more with each step.

_"What will father say? Will he be angry that I was out so late?"_

He sighed, took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door.

"RYUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

He winced. "Yes, father?"

"WHERE WERE YOU?!?"

"I was with Norikko and Tohma, working on... school work."

"You made friends?!?" His father's expression changed entirely. "Why didn't you tell me, Ryu? My Ryuichi made friends! Yay! My son, friends! This is the happiest day of my life!" Tears of joy appeared in his eyes.

"Father... I'm not THAT much of a loser that I can't make friends..."

"So, what school work did you do?" asked his father, ever cheerful.

"I... uh... biology. We studied... er... the effects of nettles."

"Really? I remember when your mother and I were in high school... she accidently grabbed a bunch of them during biology and she had to go to the nurse!"

Ryuichi held in a laugh. "Do you ever miss her, Father?"

His father's expression changed back to a serious one. "Everyday, Ryuichi. Everyday."

"Is that why you take good care of Kumagoro? Because she found him?" he said, referring to the brown rabbit in a cage in the basement.

"Yup! And because he's so cute!"

"Heh. Heh-heh." Ryuichi often thought that he took after his mom.

"Father... what was mother like?"

"Well... she passed away when you were only 6. She was very serious. And... she could sing very well. We used to be in a band, did I tell you that? Your mother and I sang and our other friend played the piano. But, yes... she was very serious. It was like she was under a spell or something. I loved singing with her but I loved watching her sing even more. It was like seeing magic for the first time. But then... she had the most amazing laugh. She would sing her heart out, then, when we finished the song, she would laugh and wave to me. I loved it. Those were the moments I lived for, and the reason I married her."

Ryuichi stared at his father. He had no idea that his parents sang.

"Then, of course, we had to stop singing because your mother had a child by the name of RY-U-I-CHI!" He poked Ryuichi's nose on every syllable. "But... I love that child so much. He's so much like his mother, sometimes, it's like she's still here."

"Aw, Father, now you've got me crying."

"Good!"

"Fa-theeeer!"

"Ry-uuuuu!"

"Fa-theeeer!"

"Ry-uuuuu!"

"Hee-hee, let's go feed Kumagoro, okay, Father?"

"All right, Ryu!"

They went down to the basement to see Kumagoro.

"Hey, Kumagoro!" Ryuichi said with a smile. He picked up the brown rabbit, who burrowed into his sleeve.

"See, Ryuichi? He likes you!"

If only he knew what Ryuichi had been doing with Kumagoro as an audience the other night...

"Father? There's... something I need to tell you."

"Yes, Ryuichi?" His father's expression grew serious.

"Well... Norikko, Tohma and I weren't really studying."

"What were you doing?" His father stood up.

"We... I... was singing."

His father drew his breath in slowly.

"Singing?"

"Yes."

"As in, la-la-la?"

"No, as in 'Tooku de me o, hikarasete'."

A smile crept onto his father's face.

"Show me."

Ryuichi sang 'Sleepless Beauty' better than he ever had before. When he was finished, his father was staring at the floor, smiling.

"Ryuichi, why didn't you tell me you could sing so well?"

"You're not mad?"

"YOU DUNCE!" His father whacked him on the back of his head. "Why would I be angry? My son has been blessed with the gift of song!" His father danced around wildly saying, "My son can sing, my son can sing well, my son can sing REALLY well, la-la-la!"

"Just look away, Kumagoro," Ryuichi said to the little rabbit, trembling in fear of the spinning 35-year-old. "He'll stop... eventually..."

"I will NEVER stop! My son, my only son, my only child has the gift of song! You SING! And I don't mean sing, I mean SING!"

"Eh... heh-heh?"

"So, NATURALLY, I want to meet Tohma and Norikko ASAP. Tomorrow, you three will come here after school, got that?" It was meant to be a request, but it came out as an order.

"Yes, sir!" said Ryuichi, saluting.

"Good. So, this Norikko, how cute is she?"

"FA-THEEEER!"

"RY-UUUUU!"


	5. Ah, the Support of a Father

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Gravitation, the 'Graspers in any form, Tokyo High, Ryuichi -though I WANT TO-, his singing voice -I WANT THAT, TOO-, Norikko, Tohma, the song Sleepless Beauty -it belongs to The Seeker-, or the song "Shining Collection". Thankyou, Murakami-sama. EGGS! Hahaha- will make more sense at the end of this section. Now, this section hasn't even gotten to my beta reader yet, but I got sick of waiting, so here it is. Thanks to Kana-chan anyway. Thanks to Ny-chan for being cute... yada yada... thanks to Sakun for being a good inspiration when I got flamed and was WAAAAAAAY ready to kill the flamer. Thankyou, Sakun! I love you! **

* * *

The next day, Ryuichi walked to the bench that seemed to have become Nittle Grasper's 'spot'.

"Hey, Ryu-chan. You look dead," Tohma said cheerfully.

"Hey... um... how would you feel about coming to my house after school?"

"Sure! I wanna meet Ryu-chan's family!" yelled Norikko.

"We don't have our keyboards though..."

"We won't be getting much work done today."

"Fine by me."

"It's going to be a pretty big disappointment, trust me."

"No, it won't! It's Ryu-chan's FAMILY!"

"Oh, trust me..." he muttered, "It will be."

They took the train to Ryuichi's house, the same as he did the night before. Norikko hummed "Sleepless Beauty" the entire way there.

They climbed the steps to the little house and Ryuichi opened the door.

"Father! I'm home! And Norikko and Tohma are here!" he yelled.

A slight rumbling came from the other side of the house. It grew louder and louder until...

**"RYUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" **His father ran toward him at light speed, knocking him down. "Tohma, Tohma, Tohma!" he said, shaking the hand of the person named. "And- Norikko!" He smiled and shook her hand as well.

"Hi... Sakuma-san..." Tohma said uncertainly.

Norikko beamed, happy as ever, and said, "Hi-ya!"

"Hello to you both! Let's go into the kitchen for some snacks!" His father grinned.

Ryuichi stood abandoned in the hallway. When he got to the kitchen, his father was whipping food out of the cabinets and throwing it everywhere- on the floor, on the counter, on Ryuichi...

"Ryu, have you seen the eggs?"

"Eggs...?"

"Ah, here they are." His father beamed happily. Soon after, the three 'Graspers each had a plate of scrambled eggs in front of them. Sakuma-san sat down and said, "Now- LET'S EAT!"

And eat they did. Before and hour had passed, the Sakuma residence was out of eggs. The 'snack' went well: Sakuma-san told corny jokes, Norikko laughed, Ryuichi blushed, and Tohma asked for more eggs. Afterwards, they all moved to the living room to chat some more.

"Soooooo..." began Sakuma-san.

"We're making great progress on a song Ryuichi wrote," Tohma said proudly.

"Ryuichi? My Ryuichi? He couldn't even write a paragraph in kindergarten about his favorite thing to do on a rainy day!" Sakuma-san said, snorting attractively.

"Thank you for your support, father."

"It's true."

"Aw, Ryuichi writes great song lyrics!" Norikko said as she smiled.

Ryuichi thanked the gods silently.

"It's true," Tohma offered, "It's a great song. It's called 'Sleepless Beauty'."

Ryuichi thanked those same gods once again.

"Hmm. I guess I'll have to wait to hear it. When can I?"

"At the talent show," Tohma said. Ryuichi realized he had never told his father about the talent show.

"Talent show?! Who, what, when, and where?!"

"In order: Tokyo High, A Shining Collection, 7:00-9:00PM on the 29th, and in the theater center," Norikko answered.

"I WILL be coming. Maybe even Kumagoro can come!"

"Kuma... goro?" Norikko and Tohma asked in unison.

"Yeah. He's my rabbit," Ryuichi said, grinning, "You wanna see him?"

"YES!" they both yelled.

Ryuichi took them to the basement to see his small friend. Kumagoro lifted his head when they came in, his rabbit ears perking up. Ryuichi gently lifted him out of the cage and Norikko held him first.

"You are just too cute!" she cooed, holding him up so their noses touched.

_"Kumagoro... you owe me..." _Ryuichi thought.

Next, she handed him to Tohma.

"Hey, little guy! Is Ryuichi good to you?"

"Yes, I am," Ryuichi stated, his pride wounded slightly. He put Kumagoro back in his cage and they each went upstairs. Soon after, Tohma and Norikko left.

"Father..." Ryuichi started.

"Yes?"

"Why EGGS?!"

**

* * *

So? You likey? You hate? HUH? HUH? HUH? Okay, I'll get out of your face now. Kana-chan actually borrowed my Gravitation DVDs I have the entire series and when I gave them to her they were IMMACULATE and when I got them back... THEY WERE SCRATCHED! AND ONE COVER HAD PEANUT BUTTER GOO ON IT! GASP! How... h-how could y-you? Sniff. Ny-chan bites your arm lightly. If he bit hard, it would hurt. Trust me. Ny-chan licks the arm of everyone else. Unless they are allergic to cats. If so, he sends them a goldfish. Or, rather, an empty fishbowl once he gets to it... erm... BYE!**


End file.
